bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagerōza Inaba
| image = | race =Modified SoulBleach anime; Episode 337 | gender =Male | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | partner = | base of operations =Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Soul Society | signature skill =Raikū | anime debut = Episode 317 | japanese voice =Toshio Furukawa | english voice = }} was the 7th Seat of the 12th Division and Chief of Precipice World Studies within the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He, along with Nozomi Kujō, are Mod-Souls that were initially part of another Mod-Soul created by Ōko Yushima. Appearance Inaba, while working with other 12th Division members, wears a standard uniform which is a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. He is quite tall, thin with chin length straight hair that parts on the left side of his head. The right side of his hair is green and the left is yellow. He has a somewhat long face with circular glasses and white gloves.Bleach anime; Episode 317 When not with others, he wears a long yellow robe that buttons up in the front and protrudes upwards from the neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head. He does not wear glasses and wears gloves and carries a cane. Inaba's flamboyant attire bears a strong resemblance to that of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's, as noted by Uryū Ishida. Personality While he is working with other 12th Division members, he is quite polite and obeys orders given by higher ranked members. When pursuing Nozomi, he is quite rude to Kon and heartless when he strikes the girl's abdomen.Bleach anime; Episode 318 He is also shown to have a profound respect for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, although this respect extends to Inaba believing he is superior in all aspects to him.Bleach anime, Episode 319 Despite this, he seems to care about Nozomi to some degree, which is shown when he implores her to get out of the way of his attack, as she might die. After the attack, he claims that he is relieved that she is okay. He also has a strong contempt for those who forbade “his” research into Mod Soul science, especially the members of Central 46, to whom he deems were "afraid of his research". As stated by Nozomi, Inaba's being is filled with rage and ambition from Yushima. History Ninety six years ago, a Shinigami named Ōko Yushima invented the Mod-Souls. They were created for "Project Spearhead", which was designed to have Mod-Souls fight against Hollows by placing them in the dead bodies of humans. The project was later terminated due to “moral concerns.” In actuality, Central 46 canceled the project due to deeming the ability to freely control the capabilities of Mod-Souls a possible threat.Bleach anime; Episode 330 When everything was to be destroyed, Yushima converted all the information into special Reishi and tossed it into the Dangai before using some of his own reishi as a basis to create another Mod Soul.Bleach anime; Episode 336 By unknown means, the Mod Soul became split in two to create Inaba and Nozomi Kujō.Bleach anime; Episode 334 Inaba would inherit much of Yushima’s memories and follow suit in fulfilling Yushima’s wish to one day complete his research while hiding among the Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 335 Following Yushima's final orders before putting himself in a catatonic state, Inaba hid himself amongst the Shinigami and worked his way up to the position of 7th Seat in the 12th Division. During this time, he researched the Dangai as a cover in order to find a way to retrieve the Mod Soul data from the Kōtotsu. Also during this time, he created the Reigai.Bleach anime; Episode 329 Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. traffic.]] In the Research Institute, Akon requests a record of traffic through the Dangai from Inaba. He brings the record book to Akon, who is discussing Lieutenants Ise’s and Matsumoto's whereabouts with their respective captains. Inaba reveals that there is no indication that the two returned through the Dangai. Later, while Akon and Hiyosu are reading a message sent by Rukia, Inaba enters the room. Akon tells him that Captain Kuchiki and the others are about to enter the Dangai to conduct a survey. He instructs Inaba to show them the way. He acknowledges the order. Before he leaves, he sees the message and the image of an unconscious Nozomi Kujō and grins. .]] Inaba then enters his facility filled with a number of Reigai and changes clothes. He removes his glasses before putting on a new set of gloves, a large yellow robe and grabs his cane. Immediately after, he uses his cane to move the Reigais of Izuru Kira and Nanao Ise away from the door. He thanks them for waiting and asks if they shall go.Inaba arrives at Ichigo Kurosaki's house with the two, where Kon has been guarding Nozomi in Ichigo's body. Nozomi immediately runs upon learning of Inaba’s presence. They pursue the girl when she escapes out the window. He knocks out Nozomi when he catches up with her and binds Kon with Kidō. As he requests his allies kill Kon to finish the job, Uryū Ishida shows up at the scene.Bleach anime; Episode 318 Inaba evades Uryū's attacks and defeats the Quincy by using his Shikai. Turning his attention back to Kon, he realizes that Uryū is still alive and prepares to kill him. However, Orihime Inoue shields him and he is attacked by Yasutora Sado. Sado tries to give Inoue time to retreat but Inaba quickly defeats him. Ichigo Kurosaki then arrives and fights Inaba until the Gotei 13 arrive. Inaba decides to retreat via a Senkaimon. When he returns to his lair, he announces that they will get Nozomi back using their invading army.Bleach anime; Episode 319 .]] The next day, Inaba meets with his Reigai Invasion Force to discuss their plans. Reigai-Hitsugaya asks him what their next move is. Inaba answers that while he has sealed the Dangai and rendered communications impossible, they must formulate a new plan before the Gotei 13 forms a strategy and returns. He notes that a few captains still have not been replaced by Reigai. Reigai-Nanao asks what they shall do with the Captain-Commander, to which he states that he has something special in store for him.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Inaba tells the Reigai that their wishes will be fulfilled upon Nozomi’s capture before leaving.Later, Inaba is walking through the Nest of Maggots. He enters the cell of a catatonic green haired man and rests his lamp on the side table. He chuckles as he grasps the man's head and states that it is useless to run from him. He then tries to eliminate Akon as the Shinigami notices something odd in the Dangai records. Bleach anime; Episode 321 During Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant’s investigation of recent events, Inaba eavesdrops on their conversation for a few moments. He appears before the two when Unohana calls out to him. Kagerōza applauds Unohana's deductive reasoning, admitting that her visit to the Daireishokairō was unexpected. Unohana calls upon Isane, who tries to charge at Inaba, but he promptly disappears from the spot. He appears behind Unohana and admits to the captain that his abilities came about due to his Dangai research, but is still incomplete. She questions why he separated Soul Society from the planes of existence, to which Inaba replies that they will understand his motives in due time.Bleach anime; Episode 323 Inaba then senses the captains’ presence as they enter the Dangai. Unohana questions whether his plans have been foiled due to their intervention. In response, Kagerōza asks whether Unohana thought he would allow them to enter without taking action. They then discuss Inaba’s trap for the captains. As Isane senses the captains successfully enter Soul Society, she notes the absence of Captain Komamura, to which Kagerōza comments that his technology is still far from perfect. He appears to make a move, prompting Isane to fire a Shakkahō spell at him. Inaba disappears as his voice echoes, telling Isane that there is no need to rush. The two then pursue him.Bleach anime; Episode 324 The two are do track down the scientist as they confront him inside an underground chamber. Unohana calls on Inaba to stop this madness, stating that his plans will not succeed. She claims killing the Captain-Commander is impossible and goes on to say that he underestimated the originals' strength, to which he refutes this. He claims that it is hard for him to understand them, primarily due to being disinterested in the affairs of others. Inaba asks whether the same could be said of her, prompting Unohana to ask what he means. He tells her that she will see, as Isane raises her sword against her and reveals herself to be a Reigai. Bleach anime; Episode 324 Inaba states that he would not face off against a captain of her stature without a plan. He explains to her that he modified the Senkaimon as various Shinigami travelled through it. He tells her that he took Reishi samples from each Shinigami who used that Senkaimon to create Mod-Souls identical to their original counterparts. He then placed those Mod-Souls in Reigai and thus, created his invasion force. Inaba then asks whether Unohana is able to understand as a blast door opens to reveal a Reigai of Unohana. Kagerōza states that he has already sampled her Reishi, thanks to Reigai-Isane. Kagerōza proceeds to taunting Unohana by asking what will her next move be. Unohana promptly faces off against her Reigai counterpart with Kidō, escaping as the brief confrontation culminates in a huge explosion. Reigai-Isane flinches from the attack, prompting Inaba to ask on her status. Reigai-Isane answers she is fine and wonders where the original Unohana escaped to. Kagerōza explains that she is wise as she never aimed to fight them from the start. Reigai-Unohana agrees, explaining the strategic importance of Unohana’s move for the Gotei 13. Inaba later makes another visit to Yushima. He reassures Yushima, stating that Nozomi will return to Soul Society without fail.Bleach anime; Episode 325 As events unfold, Inaba notices Ichigo going through the Dangai and makes it so that Ichigo meets him in Soul Society. With his Shikai already released, he simply smiles and refuses to answer most of Ichigo's questions. He reveals that he is unable to make a Reigai of Ichigo since he is not a pure Shinigami. He traps Ichigo inside the Dangai and bids him farewell.Bleach anime; Episode 326 Kagerōza then returns to Yushima and informs him that Komamura's reiatsu has disappeared and that none of the captains have reached their location. He declares the other reiatsu sources will also disappear.Bleach anime; Episode 327 As Inaba looks at Yushima, he recalls several memories. He notes that things will soon be completed. As Hitsugaya and Kenpachi arrive at the 12th Division’s barracks, Inaba comes to face them. The two captains question Inaba. Inaba’s responds by laughing, disappointed that they have not realized they have no chance of victory. He then releases his Shikai. The two captains attack Inaba. They initially look to have an advantage as Kenpachi seems to overpower Inaba. However, Kenpachi is forced to pause his onslaught when Inaba opens a portal to the Dangai. Hitsugaya attacks, prompting Inaba to open another portal to defend. Hitsugaya then figures out that Inaba's ability is to manipulate space. As they continue battling, Inaba begins to reveal the truth about his Zanpakutō in that it manipulates all space. Inaba uses his Shikai to copy and recreate the attacks used on him by his opponents. Kenpachi attacks but Inaba records the attack and sends it back at him. Hitsugaya then exchanges strikes with Inaba before trapping Inaba's weapon to prevent him from spinning it in the direction for recording.Bleach anime; Episode 328 When Hitsugaya tries to strike, Inaba defends and reveals he can replay events as many times as he wishes. He prepares to finish off Hitsugaya, but is interrupted by the arrival of Suì-Fēng and Isane, who is carrying Akon. He is surprised that they escaped as Yoruichi Shihōin arrives to confront him. Realizing she freed the captains that he trapped, Inaba tells her to not underestimate him. However, she counters by saying he should not underestimate his adversaries as more captains arrive. As the Shinigami surround him, Inaba commends them for doing so well against his invasion force, but maintains they will not win. All attack but several Reigai appear to defend Inaba. The Shinigami engage the Reigai before managing to get to Inaba. They seem to successfully cut and defeat him. However, his body vanishes as he reappears to cut all before him. Captain Kuchiki tries to attack him, but the Reigai intervene and Inaba jumps away to the rafters. As he taunts them, he suddenly finds that Reigai-Mayuri has stabbed him from behind. The Reigai is actually the original Mayuri Kurotsuchi Mayuri informs Inaba that he switched places with his Reigai when the Reigai lieutenants appeared in the Human World. Inaba compliments his “former captain” on outsmarting him, but claims that he still has the advantage. Mayuri retaliates by using his Jabarakaina to constrict Inaba. He is hurled around effortlessly by Mayuri, before breaking free. Inaba asks whether Mayuri thought he could bind him with such an obvious attack. The captain simply tells Inaba not to get full of himself since he was just buying time. Inaba realizes the captain was waiting for Ashisogi Jizō’s effect, but states it will not work. Mayuri then begins to approach him and finds himself unable to move when he starts thinking. Before he knows it, Mayuri stabs him. As he holds his wound in confusion, Mayuri explains that he injected Inaba with a thought inhibitor drug. Reigai-Isane then comes to his aid, saying she will heal him. However, Inaba just laughs as he admits his weakness. He then kills Reigai-Isane when she unintentionally angers him. Inaba picks up her core from the ash and swallows it. This forces her into his body and him out of it, no longer affected by the drug. He states that this is one way to use Reigai, albeit not perfect. He then appears behind Mayuri and forces him back to the ground.Bleach anime; Episode 329 As the Reigai proceed to join their master, Ukitake asks Inaba how he came across the illegal Mod Soul data hidden in the Dangai. Kyōraku adds in that they will find out eventually. He asks Inaba who he truly is. Inaba tells them that “he created the Mod Souls and was a part of Project Spearhead.” When the project was shut down and everything was to be destroyed, all the information was turned into a special type of reishi before being thrown into the Dangai. Inaba then addresses Mayuri, stating that he agrees with Mayuri’s earlier claim that scientists fear oblivion as he could not let “his research” be destroyed. Ukitake asks Inaba whether this is the reason for Inaba’s attempt to resurrect Project Spearhead. Inaba confirms this, stating that his aim is to rule over Soul Society with his invasion force. Inaba thrusts his Zanpakutō into the air, causing the Reigai's Reiatsu-Limiter bracelets to break and their reiatsu to surge. Inaba manically explains that the Reigai were all holding back. As more Reigai arrive, Mayuri notes how Reigai can have any number of spares made. Inaba finds this laughable, stating Mayuri could never create Reigai of this caliber. As the Shinigami captains are overpowered by his Reigai, he laughs wildly, mocking their predicament.However, he is taken by surprise when a firework is fired at him. Kūkaku Shiba along with her brother and Jidanbō Ikkanzaka burst in. He curses and wonders who they are, having not expected others. The Gotei 13 hastily escape as the area is filled with smoke.Bleach anime; Episode 337 Afterwards, an injured Inaba awakens from a dream. He visits Yushima and asks him why he is worried. He tells him that everything is going to plan. He also asks if Yushima is worried about Nozomi, saying that it is only a matter of time. Coughing up blood, he explains that he expected to be injured by the originals as they are not fools. He tells the man that he will see to it that the world will learn of his wish.Bleach anime; Episode 330 After this, Inaba begins work on restoring the Reigais whose cores were destroyed. Reigai-Byakuya inquires what he is doing and about Inaba himself. He states that he is recovering well and instructs the Reigai to tell Reigai-Hitsugaya, Komamura and Kenpachi that they will soon being heading to the Human World.Bleach anime; Episode 331 During the Reigais’ second attempt to retake Nozomi, Reigai-Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana enter the battlefield. They move to battle the Captain-Commander, but Inaba suddenly appears to call off their attack. He reiterates that he wants Nozomi and attacks Yamamoto. Ichigo tries to warn Yamamoto of Inaba's powers, but the Captain-Commander states he already knows of them. Nozomi and Ichigo briefly strategize with Yamamoto. Nozomi charges forward to be a decoy. Inaba is slightly confused by Nozomi’s actions before dodging and realizing that she is trying to use her Zanpakutō’s power. He states that her tactic will not work, but he is suddenly surprised to see that Nozomi absorbed Yamamoto's reiatsu and attacks him with Arazome Shigure. Inaba dodges, but is again surprised when Yamamoto comes right in front of him to attack. Ichigo comes from behind to strike as Inaba defends against Yamamoto’s blast. He barely survives the assault, only surviving by having Raikū copy the power of Arazome Shigure to absorb both Ichigo and Yamamoto's attacks. Ichigo depletes his reiatsu and falls from the sky. Inaba then proceeds to attack Yamamoto with both copied abilities, but Nozomi gets in between.Bleach anime; Episode 333 Inaba voices his disbelief at Nozomi's attempt to defend Yamamoto. He voices his concern as the Mod-Soul struggles to absorb the force of the attack. Inaba shouts for her to get away upon seeing her reach her limits. Nozomi refuses to give in and continues to try to stop the attack. Arazome Shigure begins to crack as it absorbs more energy. Inaba begs for Nozomi to stop as she'll die if she continues. Just as Nozomi looks to give way, Yamamoto intervenes. He meets the blast with one of his own, causing a massive explosion that knocks both the Captain Commander and the master of the Reigai out of the sky.Bleach anime; Episode 334 As Yamamoto faints, Inaba struggles to his feet. He is able to stand and grins maliciously, voicing his relief that Nozomi is alright. As Rukia and Nozomi prepare to fight, Inaba chuckles and tells Nozomi that she cannot resist with her broken Zanpakutō. He starts advancing, but is stopped by Ichigo and Renji. Ichigo tells Inaba that Nozomi doesn't want to come with him, confusing Inaba. Inaba asserts that the Mod-Sould research of Nozomi's creator is close to completion. Ichigo and Kon protest this, saying that they will not allow it and that Nozomi would never be happy about that. Inaba replies that what makes him happy should please Nozomi as well. Ichigo tries to argue, but Inaba claims that he knows Nozomi best, thus it is impossible for Ichigo to understand Nozomi. Inaba reveals that he and Nozomi were made from the reishi of a single Shinigami. When Kon presses Nozomi for information, she just falls to her knees. Inaba notes that she hasn't forgotten. He reveals that if Nozomi were to fall into his hands, she and Inaba would become one and she'd be their enemy. Inaba asserts that Nozomi tried to keep her distance from everyone, but became attached to those who tried to protect her. He goes on, saying he is Nozomi, and Nozomi is him. He then challenges them to ask Nozomi the truth of his statement.Bleach anime; Episode 334 Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Kon attack. But Inaba quickly defeats the four and steps on Kon's face. He then invites Nozomi to join him in going back to the place where they belong. After a terse moment, Nozomi refuses. Inaba narrows his eyes, calling her decision "unfortunate." He resolves to take her back by force and advances. Nozomi tries to strike at Inaba, but he catches her wrist and forces her to drop her broken Zanpakuto. Kon curses Inaba and throws a rock that hits him in the back of the head. This distracts Inaba enough to allow Nozomi to escape Inaba's grasp. Kons tells Nozomi to escape while he distracts Inaba. However, Kon acts more of a pest for Inaba. Nozomi slowly retreats as Kon shouts at her to run again. Inaba finally grabs hold of Kon and remarks that he is a failure as a Mod-Soul. He hurls Kon underfoot and contemptuously mangles the Mod-Soul with his foot, resolving to ‘eliminate him completely from both the World of the Living and Soul Society.’ He finally forces Kon's Mod-soul core from his plushy body. He smiles and is about to destroy him when Nozomi suddenly blasts him with Hado #58: Tenran. She rescues Kon's pill and body before fleeing. Inaba attempts to follow, but is halted by a blast of fire from a barely conscious Yamamoto. Inaba angrily declares he doesn't have time to battle with Yamamoto and uses Shunpo to chase Nozomi. In the forest that Nozomi flees to, Inaba tries to grab her from behind. She uses Kon as a weapon and smacks him away. He then finds himself sliding away as the slope unexpectedly gives out from beneath him. Later, Nozomi goes back through the forest, only to run into Inaba. Ichigo shouts for Nozomi to get down. Inaba attempts to use Raikū but finds that it is gone. Nozomi gets down and covers her head with her arms as Ichigo unleashes all his reiatsu in a powerful Getsuga Tenshō that obliterates Inaba. Ichigo then begins to tell her to come with him, but suddenly Inaba finishes with "to where we belong." Both spin around to see Inaba laughing, and Nozomi wonders how he survived. Inaba reveals that when the slope crumbled under his feet, he took the precaution of creating a decoy for his opponents to waste their time dealing with. This was made possible by Raikū’s ability to even copy Inaba himself. He bids farewell to Ichigo and defeats the Substitute Shinigami with a single strike. He then knocks out Nozomi with strike to the back of the neck. Inaba picks up Nozomi and opens up a time-space portal with Raikū, vanishing into it just before Kon arrives. Upon returning to Soul Society, Inaba suffers from his injuries while making preparations to fuse with Nozomi. Reigai-Nanao suggests Inaba get treated, but he shoves her away in anger and insists that the fusion between Nozomi and himself be started immediately. He commands the Reigai to make preparations, which Reigai-Nanao complies with. He places Nozomi into a glass container and fills it with pink fluid; claiming that it is time to begin.Bleach anime; Episode 335 Reigai-Nanao voices her concern one more time before beginning the process, but while Inaba acknowledges the potential danger, he is convinced that he can control any possible problems with medication. With no more discussion, Inaba enters a second container. He is submerged in the same fluid as Nozomi, delighted that his goal will soon be completed.Bleach anime; Episode 336 After some time passes, the system finally completes its preparations and fuses Inaba with Nozomi. This unison ultimate resurrects Yushima as a Mod Soul with the combined powers of Inaba and Nozomi.Bleach anime; Episode 338 Despite restoring Yushima as a very powerful Mod Soul, Yushima's plans are ultimately stopped. In a final clash against Ichigo, Yushima is defeated. As a result, the fusion cancels out and restores Inaba and Nozomi. As he dies, Inaba wonders if they were possibly mistaken. Nozomi says a few last unheard words to him. He makes a slight smile before dying and disappearing. Bleach anime; Episode 341 Inventions Reigai: He is seen to have various Reigai stored in a room. He is also known to have manufactured Reigai look-alikes of several Shinigami lieutenants and captains, as well as the reiatsu-limiting bracelets that they possess on their forearms. According to Urahara, he also has made a special Reigai, which he himself wears. The Reigai seals off his reiatsu, allowing him to enter the Kōtotsu without dying. Powers and Abilities Scientist & Inventor: As a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Inaba has demonstrated remarkable intellect. With his scientific knowledge, he is able to create reigai duplicates of several high-ranking Shinigami. He is very insightful, able to quickly understand the situation for what it is and to quickly comprehend the nature behind his opponent's technique. He is a expert of the Dangai as well. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Inaba has demonstrated remarkable skill in battle. His fighting style is fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation. With his Zanpakutō he was shown to able to defeat Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai simultaneously, as well as fight evenly with the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Shunpo Expert: In battle, Inaba has demonstrated considerable speed and efficiency in Shunpo. During his battle against Uryū, he is able to effortlessly dodge all of the Quincy's arrow attacks. Kidō Practitioner: He is quite skilled in using Kidō as he is able to bind Kon with a mid-level Bakudō without saying the incantation. Modified Spiritual Energy: While officially only a 7th Seat Officer, Inaba has shown considerable spiritual energy, able to compete with Ichigo's Bankai and Hollow mask (albeit Ichigo's power was greatly weakened). A unique trait of his Mod Soul nature allows him to completely conceal his reiatsu, prevent others from detecting him. It also allows him to freely move about in the Dangai, even able to safely pass through the Kōtotsu to regain the Mod Soul data. Dangai Manipulation: As a result of his extensive research upon the Dangai, Inaba has gained the ability to alter space. He has used this ability to travel from the Human World to Soul Society, as well as to manipulate the Kōryū and Dangai. According to Kisuke Urahara, however, his abilities do not extend to control over the Kōtotsu. Hakuda Practitioner: While never used in actual combat, Inaba showed enough skill to knock Nozomi out with a single chop to the neck. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Inaba's Zanpakutō takes the form of a silver cane. The handle of the cane is dark blue and curves around to meet the shaft. *'Shikai': Raikū is released with the command, . When released, a yellowish green light wraps around the cane and transforms it. The cane turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. Inaba’s Zanpakutō can also control the Reigai’s Reiatsu-Limiter bracelets on their forearms, allowing him to break them at will, as well as to increase their surge in reiatsu. :Shikai Special Ability: Raikū has the ability to manipulate space. This is performed by spinning Raikū which produces a bell-like chime before activating. :* Space Manipulation: Raikū is also capable of creating portals to connect with the Dangai. It can also be use to drag opponents into Dangai. By twirling Raikū to the right, these portals are also able to negate attacks and record the information to recreate the space as he desires. This power to replicate can extend to various events: an opponent's attack, movements, even their Zanpakutō attack or attributes. This ability can only be used from one direction at a time. It also can be very taxing on Inaba's energy-reserves from constant use.Bleach anime; Episode 339 Twirling Raikū to the left, Kagerōza's Zanpakutō calls forth a portal that manifests the recorded event, which he is capable of doing as many times as he pleases. :* Clones: Kagerōza has demonstrated the ability to use his Zanpakutō's recording ability to record himself, thus producing a clone of himself. Unlike when he clones another person's abilities, the recorded version of him can act independently until it is destroyed. :*'Space Displacement': While appearing to freeze time, by using these portals on himself, Kagerōza can in reality relocate himself instantly. With no warning to his new location, Inaba can attack his opponent off-guard. *'Bankai': Not Achieved. References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Modified Soul Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Deceased